cncartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang (Southeast Asia TV channel)
Boomerang 'is a Southeast Asia TV channel indicated for baby boomers, aimed at children 1-5. Broadcasting facts Since its introduction in Asia on , Boomerang is available in Now TV in Hong Kong and also shown on Cable TV Hong Kong in spring 2006. In January 2006, Boomerang on air in Thailand In March 2006, SkyCable started to show Boomerang in the Philippines, but only available in the Platinum Package. In Singapore the channel is now available on StarHub TV. In Indonesia the channel is currently available on First Media and Aora TV starting . In India, Boomerang was exclusively available on Dish TV until March 2, 2009. Its no longer available in India. Although this channel has downlink rights in India, its not available on any of the platforms as of now and is not a part of the Zee-Turner Bouquet, a distribution company of turner in collaboration with Essel Group. In Sri Lanka, the channel is now available on Dialog TV. The Sri Lankan beam is the Middle East one and not the SE Asia one. Programming blocks Good Morning, Scooby This block is currently shown on Boomerang. Good Morning Scooby! continues for a selection of Scooby Doo Shows along with other classic cartoon series from Hanna-Barbera. Boomeraction is a block which, as its name suggests, consists of classic action-oriented shows such as Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Birdman, Sealab 2020 and The Brak Show. Get a dose of timeless action-pack series on Weeknights at 9:00 PM. 21:00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 21:25 Birdman 21:50 Sealab 2020 22:15 The Brak Show An unstoppable Weekend block with no commercial interruptions featuring all-time toon favorites starting at 7:00 PM. 19:00 The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo The full length animated movie and specials is now showing on Boomerang on Saturdays at 9:00 PM. 21:00 Top Cat & The Beverly Hills' Cats Boomysteries is a mystery-themed late night block on Weekends at 11:00 PM features the strangest but mysterious toon stories ever. 23:00 The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Boomeracers is a car-racing-themed programming block that aired Weekdays at 1:30 PM. 13:30 Speed Buggy 13:55 Astro and The Spacemutts The Zoo is an animal-themed programming block on Weekdays at 9:00 to 11:00 AM. 09:00 2 Stupid Dogs 10:00 Captain Caveman The Big Bucket is Boomerang's major marathon block. Started in June 2006, The Big Bucket features a 3 hour marathon of Boomerang's Character of the month. 07:00 The Flintstones Logos From 2005-2007, the U.S.A Boomerang logo was used. From 2007-present, the pink B logo is used. List of Shows shown on Boomerang (Southeast Asia) *2 Stupid Dogs'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''The Addams Family'' *''Alf'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Astro and the Space Mutts'' *''Atom Ant'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Bugs and Daffy Show'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''The Captain Planet Series'' **''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' **''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Cave Kids'' *''The Centurions'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' *''The Droopy Dog Series'' **''The Droopy Dog Show'' **''Droopy: Master Detective'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Fangface'' *''Fantastic Four (1967)'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''The Flintstones Series'' **''The Flintstones'' **''The Flintstone Kids'' **''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral'' *''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' & Heathcliff and Dingbat *''Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''The Josie and the Pussycats Series'' **''Josie and the Pussycats'' **''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''Monchhichis'' *''Mr. T'' *''MGM'' (Features Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Shorts) *''The New Shmoo'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Paw Paws'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Police Academy: The Animated Series'' *''The Popeye Series'' **''The All-New Popeye Show'' **''The Popeye Show'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pixie & Dixie'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1 September 2005)'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Scooby-Doo'' **''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' **''Laff-A-Lympics'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' **''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''The Snorks'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''SWAT Kats'' *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Top Cat'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''The Yearling'' *''The Yogi Bear Series'' **''The New Yogi Bear Show'' **''Yo Yogi!'' **''Yogi's Gang'' **''Yogi's Space Race'' **''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Young Robin Hood'' Listed below are programs to be shown on Boomerang SEA, as announced by the channel itself and its program schedule. It does not list programs rumored to be shown, as these rumors have not been proven. *''Animaniacs'' *''The Batman'' (**) aired June 21, 2008 at 9:00 PM (SEA) *''Batman Beyond (1 September 2005)'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Camp Lazlo'' (***) aired May 3, 2008 *''Codename Kids Next Door'' (***) aired 2009 *''The CB Bears'' *''The Care Bears (TV series)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (***) *''Cow and Chicken'' (***) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (*) *''Duck Dodgers (24 April 2006'') *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (**) *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (*) aired 2009 *''Freakazoid!'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (***) aired 2008 *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Hihi Puffy AmiYumi (20 November 2008)'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Justice League (1 September 2005)'' *''Justice League: Unlimited (5 February 2008)'' *''Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Megas XLR'' *''¡Mucha-Lucha! (4 April 2008)'' *''My Little Pony'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' *''Ozzy and Drix (6 January 2010'') *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''The Simpsons'' (4 April 2008) *''Skatoony (6 January 2009)'' *''Static Shock (28 March 2008)'' *''Superman: The Animated Series (4 October 2005)'' *''Transformers'' *''Tiny Toons'' *''Tom and Jerry'' (***) **''Tom and Jerry Kids Show'' (***) **''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' (***) **''The Tom and Jerry Show (1975)'' (***) *''Time Squad (1 September 2005)'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? (1 September 2005)'' *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''X-Men: Evolution (26 June 2009)'' '''Check local listings on selected regions thru Cartoon Network: (*) - Philippines (4 April 2008) 06:00 Tom and Jerry 06:15 Time Squad 06:40 Transformers 07:05 What's New, Scooby-Doo? 07:30 Tiny Toons 07:55 The Road Runner Show 08:10 My Little Pony 09:00 The Woody Woodpecker Show 09:25 Pinky and The Brain 09:50 Static Shock 10:30 Transformers 10:55 Tom and Jerry Kids 11:20 The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show 12:00 Time Squad 12:25 Tiny Toons 12:50 The Road Runner Show 13:45 Pinky and The Brain 14:20 Static Shock 14:50 My Little Pony 15:25 Tom and Jerry Kids 16:00 What's New, Scooby-Doo? 16:25 Mucha-Lucha! (NEW SHOW) 16:50 Justice League: Unlimited 17:15 The Simpsons (NEW SHOW) 17:40 Static Shock 18:05 Duck Dodgers 18:30 My Little Pony 18:55 Time Squad 19:20 Tiny Toons 19:45 Tom and Jerry Kids 20:00 Transformers Category:Boomerang